fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liopleurodon
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Liopleurodon (meaning "Smooth Side Teeth") is a marine prehistoric creature added in the 6.3 Build. It is fully grown in 13 Minecraft days, reaching the size of 7.5 blocks long and 1.2 blocks tall. It can drop liopleurodon meat, liopleurodon gastralias, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. Liopleurodon, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Liopleurodon requires a high mood to not attack the player on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the Liopleurodon can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a Liopleurodon. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are aquatic reptiles, they hatch instantly from egg sacs that need to be placed in water. TAMING To tame a Liopleurodon, a player must wait until it is fully grown (13 Minecraft days) and bring it down to 8hp, where it will then enter "sleepmode". A player must then right click it with an aquatic scarab gem, which will make it tamed to the player and bring it back up to full health. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY File:2018-05-05_13.52.49.png|a liopleurodon attacking a plesiosaur 2018-05-05_14.06.22.png|a liopleurodon attacking a pod of ichtyosaurs 2018-05-05_14.23.39.png|a beached liopleurodon 2018-05-05_19.01.42.png|a magical liopleurodon 2018-05-05 10.png|A liopleurodon in a small lake. 2018-05-05 10.52.02.png|A liopleurodon with a squid in it's mouth. 2018-05-06_19.11.50.png|dinopedia entry 2018-05-06_19.12.47.png|a dead liopleurodon 2018-05-06_19.28.42.png|a liopleurodon scavenging a mosasaur 2018-05-24_10.33.16.png|a liopleurodon catching a coelacanth 2018-07-10_11.56.54.png|a liopleurodon stalking a young pteranodon 2018-08-07_16.19.34.png|Two sibling Liopleurodon. 2018-08-09_11.49.40.png|A swimming Liopleurodon. 2018-08-24_13.16.55.png|A liopleurodon attacking a plieseosaurus. 2018-08-24_13.43.51.png|A liopleurodon in shallow water. |-| 7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Liopleurodon (meaning "Smooth Side Teeth") is a marine prehistoric creature added in the 6.3 Build. It is fully grown in 13 Minecraft days, reaching the size of 6.5 blocks long and 1.2 blocks tall. It can drop liopleurodon meat, liopleurodon gastalias, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Liopleurodon is an aggressive aquatic mob. If you are near one in the water, be warned, they will attack you even if unprovoked. They hunt squid, nautilus, and coelacanth as prey. They are untamable but can still be hand-fed. They do not suffocate on land, but their eggs must be placed in water to hatch. Liopleurodon breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are nearby. SOUNDS Note: Liopleurodon uses the same sounds as mosasaurus. PHOTO GALLERY 2014-07-28_17.16.19.png|A beached liopleurodon. 2015-06-23_20.22.35.png 2015-05-09 13.50.51.png Leo DinoPedia.png|Liopleurodon's DinoPedia entry. Liopleurodon_DNA.png|Liopleurodon DNA Liopleurodon_Egg.png|Liopleurodon egg 2015-08-18_01.32.21.png|A Liopleurodon looks for fish in the dark ocean Category:Sea Creatures Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Jurassic Sea Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Carnivores Category:Sauropterygians Category:Pantestudines Category:Plesiosauria Category:Piscivores Category:Animalia Category:Apex Predators